Ebraskar
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Roxas est tombé "amoureux" d'un livre. Il ne se doutait pas qu'un jour, il entrerait dans un monde, ressemblant à celui de son livre. Le nom de ce monde "Ebraskar".


**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Titre: Ebrakar**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Fantasy/romance/humour/monde UA**

**Couple principal: Axel x Roxas.**

**Autre couple à voir**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et de Disney**

**Résumé: Roxas est tombé "amoureux" d'un livre. Il ne se doutait pas qu'un jour, il entrerait dans un monde, ressemblant à celui de son livre. Le nom de ce monde "Ebraskar".**

**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous! Ceci est véritablement ma première fic sur ce couple, habituellement mon couple principal était Sora x Riku. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira et soyez indulgent quand au caractère des personnages. Si vous avez des conseils pour m'améliorer, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler^^.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Ebraskar**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_"Le monde s'obscurcit. Des murmures se propagent dans l'ombre. Le ciel devient sombre. Alors que la vie quitte peu à peu les personnes allongées sur le sol baignant dans leur sang. _

_Au milieu de cette tuerie, un homme sourit dangereusement. Ses crocs luisaient au faible reflet de la lune. Ses yeux enfoncés et remplis d'une folie meurtrière. Ses longs doigts fins et crochus étaient recouverts du sang de ses victimes. La créature venue des ténèbres ne connaissait aucune limite à son pouvoir. Il massacrait chaque peuple, chaque maison, chaque famille pour apaiser sa soif de sang et de pouvoir. Nul ne pouvait en venir à bout de ce monstre sanguinaire. Chaque chevalier tentait de le détrôner de la place de souverain mais beaucoup périr dans cette quête._

_Les habitants étaient effrayés, ne sachant se battre contre cet homme venu des ténèbres..."_

- Roxas, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher! s'exclama la voix de ma mère me coupant dans ma lecture.

- Mais maman, je dois finir le chapitre de mon livre! Répliquai-je avec ma petite voix fluette.

- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter!

- Il me reste juste quelque page, suppliai-je presque.

- Si tu n'as pas atteint dans cinq minutes, tu seras puni!

- Oui maman! Répondis-je me remettant dans ma lecture passionnante.

Elle racontait l'histoire d'un chevalier d'or qui devait vaincre le monstre des ténèbres pour sauver son royaume. Dès qu'on entrait mentalement dans l'histoire, on se laissait emporter par le déroulement. C'était la quatrième fois que je lisais ce livre. Malgré que j'ai désormais dix-sept ans bien entamé, je ne pouvais résister à un roman d'aventure.

Je finis de lire mon chapitre avant que ma mère monte pour me voler mon trésor. Je me couchais paresseusement dans mes couettes, rêvant de vivre une incroyable aventure au coeur du royaume d'Ebraskar.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par le doux son de mon réveil. Je m'étirai doucement sentant mes membres craqués sous mes étirements matinaux. Je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je sortis du confort de mon lit pour la salle de bain. L'eau ruisselait sur mon corps. Je me détendais avant de quitter la douche enroulant une serviette autour de ma taille pour cacher mes parties intimes.

Je sortis de la salle d'eau allant directement chercher des vêtements dans mon armoire. Je les mis après mettre sécher convenablement. Je vérifiai mes affaires de classe ajoutant mon livre. Je descendis rapidement avec mes affaires pour prendre un croissant avant de partir pour le bus. Je courus n'étant pas bien en avance. J'arrivai vers la station et je vis au loin mon bus qui commençait déjà à partir. Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre et je soupirai en voyant qu'il était en avance de cinq minutes sur l'heure de départ.

Tout d'un coup, une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur la cité, me trempant des pieds à la tête.

- La journée commence bien, soupirai-je sortant mon parapluie de mon sac.

Je l'ouvris allant au lycée à pied n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. J'avançai tranquillement dans les rues observant les passants qui couraient comme s'il était effrayé par la pluie. J'avais une folle envie de lire la suite de mon livre même si je connaissais l'histoire par coeur. J'aimais le lire et le relire. Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon blouson.

Je fronçai les sourcils le prenant et je décrochai.

- Allô? Demandai-je suspicieux.

-_ Roxas! C'est Hayner, j'ai vu que le bus était en avance et je lui ai demandé d'attendre sur l'avenue lunaire. _

- Merci Hayner, souris-je doucement avant de raccrocher.

Je me dépêchai de rejoindre l'Avenue lunaire qui n'était pas loin de ma position. Je vis le bus attendre et je souris avant de me mettre à courir pour être sur de l'avoir. Je montai dans le bus où le chauffeur s'excusa d'avoir "sauté" mon arrêt ainsi que celui d'autre personne vivant dans mon quartier ou qui prenait mon arrêt.

Je remarquai Hayner qui me fit des grands signes pour que je vienne près de lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés de manière un peu punk dégageant son visage et ses yeux marron. Derrière Hayner, il y avait Pence et Olette, mes deux amis. La seule fille du groupe était châtaine avec des magnifiques yeux verts et Pence était un garçon un peu enrobé, brun avec des yeux sombres.

Nous nous connaissions depuis le collège lorsque j'étais arrivé pour la première fois à la cité du Crépuscule. Au début, j'étais plutôt distant avec mes compatriotes, je ne parlais à personne et personne ne venait me voir. Dans mon ancienne école s'était pareille, je n'avais aucun ami et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Surtout quand je voyais les garçons se taper dessus pour un "oui" ou pour un "non". Ma mère, en voyant que j'étais toujours tout seul selon les dires de mon ancienne maîtresse, avait décidé de prendre un rendez-vous chez un psychologue.

En entendant cela, ma mère avait tout de suite téléphoné à la "psychologue" pour comprendre mon problème de jeune enfant associable. J'allai à la première séance restant muet comme une carpe. La personne en face de moi tentait vainement de déclencher la conversation mais je ne répondais que lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Je n'allais pas la laisser croire que j'adorais le football et que mon "problème" venait seulement d'une très grande timidité.

La première séance avait été une catastrophe et par la suite, ce n'était pas mieux les séances étaient surtout des monologues de la part de la psychologue qui tentait d'entamer une quelconque conversation. Au bout de quinze séances ma mère avait donc décidé de stopper le massacre. A force, elle allait avoir un trou dans son porte-monnaie pour rien.

J'ai rencontré Hayner durant ma première année de lycée, c'était un garçon assez têtu qui faisait tout pour qu'on soit ami. Au fur et à mesure, j'avais appris à ne plus le rejeter et Olette et Pence, les deux amis d'Hayner, étaient devenus mes amis également.

Seulement, je ne sentais pas à ma place même s'ils étaient gentils. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Je fermais mes yeux ayant l'impression de sentir un vent frais entremêlé mes cheveux blonds désordonnés. La brise fit voler lentement mes vêtements dans des sublimes mouvements gracieux. Les pétales des fleurs tourbillonnaient autour de moi alors que j'ouvris lentement mes yeux azurés. Je soupirai ne voyant que les rangs du bus où plusieurs élèves s'amusaient à s'envoyer des boules de papier.

- Roxas, m'appela Hayner me secouant doucement.

Je le regardai et il me sourit.

- Enfin de retour parmi nous, pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'on allait devoir appeler l'ambulance.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Dîtes, vous avez entendu parler du tueur en série? Il paraît qu'il dévore les cœurs de ses victimes, dit Pence euphorique.

- Tu aimes beaucoup de ce genre d'histoire, sourit Olette.

Je levai mes yeux au ciel, je détestais les rumeurs surtout _ces_ rumeurs. Je sortis mon livre continuant la lecture préférant me laisser submerger par l'histoire passionnante de l'ouvrage plutôt qu'à la conversation de Pence.

Le bus arriva enfin à destination et je soupirai me disant que je devais abandonner la lecture. Je rangeai mon livre dans mon sac alors que je descendais du bus attendant mes amis à la sortie. Ils ne tardèrent pas arriver et Hayner semblait ennuyé.

- Roxas, tu sais, il n'y a pas le feu au lac. On a seulement sport, dit-il.

- Oui et alors? Demandai-je.

- On peut arriver tranquillement surtout qu'il faut se changer.

- Oui mais Hayner. Aujourd'hui en sport, c'est du struggle, chuchota Pence à son oreille mais j'entendis parfaitement.

- Ah d'accord, j'avoue que dit comme ça. Je comprends pourquoi tu veux te dépêcher d'aller en sport, sourit Hayner.

Je soupirai, ce n'était pas le struggle qui m'amusait tant que ça. C'était juste le moment où je pouvais remettre Seifer à sa place. Ce dernier était le "caïd" du lycée se disant "courage" et "fort". Mais un jour, je l'avais défié au struggle, confiant, il m'avait laissé un avantage de cinq boules.

Le struggle était un jeu d'adresse où le but était de gagner. Chaque joueur a une bonne vingtaine de balles colorés. Les deux adversaires possédaient une épée rembourrée de mousse pour éviter tout risque de blessure. Pour gagner c'était simple, il fallait retirer et prendre le plus de boules de son opposant dans un laps de temps imparti.

Au début, j'avais froncé les sourcils devant cet avantage me disant qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Je n'avais pas foncé dans le tas comme me l'avait conseillé Hayner. Je souris en voyant Seifer rager ne me voyant pas récupérer ses boules bleues au sol. Je compris moi-même d'où venait l'arnaque. Les boules étaient à ses pieds et si j'avais foncé pour les récupérer il m'aurait eu rapidement.

Je souris avant que Seifer s'élance vers moi, rageant. Je soufflai un coup avant de porter un coup qui était fatal pour le "champion". Je pris les balles au sol gagnant la partie. Toutes les personnes présentes ne revenaient de la facilité dont laquelle j'avais vaincu Seifer. Ce dernier frappa le sol rageusement avant de me fusiller du regard, me promettant une revanche.

D'ailleurs, il s'agissait d'aujourd'hui. Je soupirai me disant que Seifer n'avait pas vraiment idée de ce dont j'étais capable. Seul Hayner le savait. Il était au courant que plus jeune, ma mère m'avait inscrit à un club de combat à l'épée, au tir à l'arc et à l'escrime. Le combat à l'épée était différent de l'escrime, au premier les combattants n'avaient pas de posture particulière pour combattre contrairement à l'escrime. Au dernier le jeu de jambe était important et avoir une bonne maîtrise des armes. Ces trois sports allaient de paire. Le combat à l'épée pour la posture, l'escrime pour le jeu de jambe et le tir à l'arc pour la concentration.

Dans un combat que se soit à l'escrime ou au combat à l'épée, la concentration doit être présente à chaque instant si on perd son sang-froid, tu as perdu d'avance. Pour ce qui était de la dissimulation des expressions du visage, j'étais le roi. Je le faisais tous les jours au plus grand malheur d'Hayner qui voulait me voir au moins sourire une fois.

Mes anciens entraîneurs disaient que j'étais "une machine à tuer". J'ignorai si c'était vrai mais j'avais remporté un grand nombre de médaille d'or dans chacune de mes disciplines. Ma mère avait été à moitié heureuse car malgré tout, il s'agissait de sport individuel et donc il n'y avait aucun travail d'équipe me permettant de m'ouvrir un peu plus au monde.

Nous allâmes au vestiaire, Olette allait à ceux des filles. J'écoutai d'une demi-oreille les commentaires d'Hayner, préférant rester concentré sur mon futur combat avec Seifer. Je respirai doucement, j'écoutai mon souffle sortir doucement de la commissure de mes lèvres. C'était un moyen pratique de relâcher la pression et de me concentrer. Je renouvelai l'exercice trois fois avant de commencer à étirer chacun de mes membres, toujours concentré sur les défauts de mouvement. Je n'entendais plus rien à part ma respiration.

Une fois que je m'étais bien étiré, je quittai le vestiaire. Seifer m'attendait de pied ferme, ses sourcils, presque cachés par son grand bonnet noir, étaient froncés. Ses yeux plutôt sombres me fixaient du regard, je souris en coin discrètement. Seifer tentait de me tuer comme si ses yeux étaient des révolvers. Je ne préférai pas répondre à sa provocation. Je ne devais pas perdre ma concentration et répondre au regard de Seifer était un bon moyen de la perdre. Hayner arriva vers moi ainsi que Pence.

- Tu vas le battre Roxas. Montre-lui que la dernière fois ce n'était un coup de chance! s'exclama le punk.

- On est avec toi, Roxas, continua Pence.

Je leur souris doucement tandis qu'Olette m'apporta l'équipement pour le struggle. Il s'agissait d'un revêtement noir avec des boules jaunes accrochées aux scratchs. Elle me tendit l'épée en mousse bleue et je vérifiai qu'il n'y avait aucun défaut. J'aimais la perfection et une épée avec la mousse qui se décroche n'est pas une très bonne arme ou encore quand on a essayé de remodeler la mousse avec du gros scotch.

Je souris voyant qu'Olette était aussi perfectionniste que moi. La jeune femme me tendit son pouce en gage de soutien. Elle avait beau être une fille, elle avait un petit caractère de garçon manqué. Après tout, être l'amie d'enfance d'Hayner avait beaucoup contribué à modeler son caractère.

Je me mis en position tandis que le professeur sourit, heureux de voir ses élèves aussi motivés pour le sport. Seifer se positionna devant moi tendant son arme devant lui la faisant tourbillonner doucement, créant un demi-cercle invisible. Je mis en position, mes jambes étaient fléchies et mes deux mains étaient sur la partie sans mousse de l'arme. Je me remis en mode concentration effaçant toute trace d'émotion sur mon visage.

Seifer sourit sournoisement me prouvant qu'il avait un plan en tête. Je ne paniquai pas sachant que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Mon adversaire était sérieux, il allait tout donner pour restituer son honneur et aussi accessoirement sa fierté de "caïd".

Je soufflai doucement me concentrant comme si Seifer était une cible et que mon "épée" était un arc. Je fermai mes yeux et mon adversaire en profita pour s'élancer sur moi, grave erreur. Il arriva en courant, je le sentais préparer son bras pour me frapper. Je l'esquivai facilement avant de le frapper en revers récupérant dix balles bleus présentes dans son dos.

Seifer fut surpris de la tournure. J'ouvris mes yeux pour voir le visage décomposé de mon adversaire. Je profitai de sa surprise pour donner un autre coup. Il perdit à nouveau dix balles que je récupérais rapidement.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et j'avais de nouveau gagné. J'entendis mes trois amis s'exclamaient de ma victoire. Seifer me décrocha un regard noir que je répondis par un regard supérieur. Il ne faisait pas le poids contre moi. Je n'étais pas vantard mais je détestais perdre.

La suite du cours s'était passée relativement bien, j'avais remporté tous mes matchs de struggle, Hayner avait perdu deux matchs contre Seifer et contre moi.

Nous étions partis nous changer dans les vestiaires avant de rejoindre la cours. Je remarquai que le ciel était de plus en plus sombre. Hayner et mes amis ne s'en formalisaient pas disant qu'on allait avoir un orage. Je sentis le vent fouetté mon visage, j'écarquillai les yeux sentant dans la brise, une odeur de sang.

- Roxas! s'exclama Hayner. Tu viens!

Je les rejoins ne mettant pas rendu compte que je mettais arrêter.

- Je sens que le contrôle de maths sera une tuerie. Pence, tentons la note en dessous de la moyenne comme toujours, sourit Hayner.

- Ma mère va encore me disputer si je ramène une note en dessous de la moyenne en maths, sourit son ami.

Je me retournai en direction de la ville, écarquillant les yeux.

- C'est quoi ce nuage noir? Demandai-je alors que le vent devint plus violent.

Olette vint vers moi avant de tressaillir de peur.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Hayner et Pence haussèrent leurs sourcils avant de voir la tache noire qui arrivait vers l'école. L'ordre ne se fit pas dire deux fois et nous partîmes en courant vers l'enceinte du lycée. Je regardai derrière nous et je vis des créatures noires avec des yeux ambrés sortir du sol. Leurs pattes étaient crochues et possédaient, du sang.

Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Je respirai doucement, mes mains tremblaient frénétiquement. C'était bien la première fois que je ressentais ce sentiment: la peur. Hayner nous proposa de se séparer et de se rejoindre à la cafétéria. Olette aurait voulu qu'on reste ensemble malheureusement le choix ne semblait pas judicieux. Les créatures nous attraperont sans doute plus rapidement si nous étions ensembles. Je partis à droite, Hayner à gauche quant à Pence, il est parti en face avec Olette.

Les créatures me pourchassaient rapidement et je n'avais aucune arme sur moi. Je savais que j'aurai du prendre le katana qui était dans ma chambre ce matin. Je secouai la tête me disant que de toute façon, il n'aurait même pas franchi les grilles de l'établissement. Je regardai par la fenêtre me demandant "où étaient les grilles?". J'arrivai vers les salles du troisième étage, je commençai à être épuisé de courir à travers les escaliers. Je remarquai au loin une salle de classe ouverte.

Il s'agissait du numéro "313". J'ouvris la porte rapidement avant de refermer derrière moi. Mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus erratique alors que mes membres continuaient de trembler. Je m'éloignai de la porte comme si elle était le lien avec la porte des enfers.

Soudain, j'entendis des applaudissements dans mon dos. Je me retournai pour voir que je n'étais pas seul dans cette pièce. Il y avait un homme caché par un épais manteau noir. Son visage était caché par l'ombre de sa capuche sur sa tête. L'homme sortit un livre. Je me sentais de plus en plus bizarre.

- _Par le pouvoir du temps et de l'espace, par le son des quatre chemins_, récita-t-il lisant son livre._ Ouvre une porte, reliant mon monde et le monde Ecaria._

Soudain, la porte derrière moi s'effrita créant une sorte de tourbillon. Je sentis une peur sans nom me prendre. L'homme vint derrière moi.

- Il est temps d'y aller, sourit sournoisement l'homme.

Je me sentis pousser par l'arrière. Il me jetait dans ce trou noir où je me sentis aspirer.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
